prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Women's Action @ Elimination Chamber 2017
The seventh annual Elimination Chamber event is under two weeks away, and is back on its usual February position. For the first time ever, the event is brand exclusive, and in this revived brand split, SmackDown received the Elimination Chamber. With the timing of the event, the card has to be built fast, and regarding the card, it will feature a double dose of women's action. As announced on Talking Smack, Alexa Bliss will defend her WWE Smackdown Women's Championship against Naomi, with the win coming after Naomi picked up back-to-back wins over her in a three day span. It was at TLC in December that Alexa defeated Becky Lynch in a tables match to capture the title, but Becky continued to be a thorn in her side for weeks. After Becky defeated Alexa while disguised as La Luchadora, Alexa decided to use a villainous La Luchadora to torment Becky for weeks. The ruse ended on January 17, 2017, when La Luchadora appeared and cost Becky the title in a steel cage match. After the match ended, La Luchadora was unmasked and revealed as the returning and villainous Mickie James. So when did Naomi become Alexa's new problem? It was days before the Royal Rumble, and Naomi was looking for competition on her first night back in months, only to receive ridicule from Alexa. However, at the Rumble, Naomi, Nikki Bella, and Becky Lynch defeated Alexa, Mickie, and Natalya, with Naomi pinning Alexa. Two nights later, Naomi and Becky defeated Alexa and Mickie, with Naomi pinning the champion once again. It was on the SmackDown program that this long awaited grudge match between Nikki Bella and Natalya was made, and this, to me, is the higher of the two women's matches, as this is being booked as being about a decade in the making. It all started in the weeks leading to Survivor Series. One of the three Raw vs SmackDown elimination tag team matches involved the women, and Natalya campaigned to become the blue brand captain. General Manager Daniel Bryan put Natalya in a match against Nikki, with the winner becoming captain while the loser was out of the event. On that night in October, Nikki defeated Natalya, but despite this, Natalya convinced Bryan to make her the coach of Team SmackDown. At the big event, Nikki was supposed to be the last one out for Team SD, but she was found attacked backstage. Natalya replaced Nikki in the match, which Raw won. After the event, the question of "Who attacked Nikki?" was asked, and Nikki had figured that Carmella was the attacker, due to her problems with Nikki dating back to August. Carmella denied the claim, and after losing to Nikki at TLC, she stated that it was actually Natalya who attacked Nikki at the event. Natalya denied the claim for weeks, and attempted to set the record straight on December 20. However, Carmella interrupted Natalya's meeting with Nikki by making some stunning revelations, stating that Natalya had been venting to her about Nikki getting all of the attention, and that she needed to be taught a lesson. It was at that moment that Natalya confessed to saying those things in private, and after getting rid of Carmella, the evil Natalya admitted to attacking Nikki at Survivor Series, revealing years of pent up jealousy of the Bellas. In the weeks that followed, Natalya accused Nikki of getting everything due to her dating John Cena, while disowning her famous family--mainly due to her uncle, Bret Hart, praising Nikki in a tweet. We've also seen backstage brawls between the two, which is why I figured that this match would be No DQ. I see Nikki getting the best of her evil former friend, though Nattie winning would give her the elevation she's een denied for the last six years. Regarding the title match, if done right, they could have Naomi get a DQ win that could set up a big (and overdue) title win at WrestleMania in her native Orlando! I cannot wait for the Chamber; it should be an amazing event! Category:Blog posts